


The empty

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Emotional Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean, SPN - Freeform, Season 13 SPN, Season 13 supernatural, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Les sombres pensées de Dean suite à la mort de Castiel de la main de Lucifer...





	The empty

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, cet OS reprend l'idée de suicide de Dean dans le 13x05. Ces « sombres pensées » représente ce concept, étant donné que je vois Cas comme la « lumière » et la « vie » de Dean en saison 13 (y a eu de beaux metas là-dessus récemment, encore accentués par le 13x21).

Le vide. 

Il était là. Il était présent. Uniquement empli de cette pente douloureuse qui l'avait conduit à ces sombres pensées. Elles avaient été futiles. Rapides. Passagères. 

La douleur qui voulait sortir était bien trop grande. Elle hurlait. Soufflait. Criait. Il avait perdu Castiel. Peut-être pour de bon. 

Il ne restait que lui et son esprit. Ensembles. Seuls. 

A se demander ce qu'il aurait pu mieux faire. Pour le sauver. 

Mais c'était trop tard. La lumière était partie. 

Et elle ne reviendrait pas.

Ainsi allait et venait des idées qu'il était trop lâche pour réellement embrasser. 

Des idées qu'il n'osait mettre en pratique. 

Avait-il réellement sa place dans ce monde, sans cette personne pour le maintenir debout ? 

Sam était là. Il devait rester pour son frère. 

Mais qu'allait-il réellement laisser à ce monde, s'il s'en allait à son tour ? Si ce n'est qu'une vague douleur à son entourage, qui partirait elle aussi. Un souvenir qui deviendra un jour lointain après avoir contribué aux sombres jours de certains pendant un temps. 

Il voulait juste partir sans déranger. Seul. Loin des esprits. Loin des cœurs. Mais ce n'était pas possible. 

Il fallait alors trouver quelque chose qui le maintienne dans ce monde. Une raison. Un but. Une idée à laquelle s'accrocher. 

Pour le moins un temps. 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait du futur. Malgré qu'il n'y voyait aucune lumière. 

Il apprendrait à l'affronter au moment venu. 

Il y avait sûrement pire que lui. Certains combattaient plus grand tout les jours. Ou sa vie de chasseur lui donnait-elle un titre plus avancée dans ce domaine ? 

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ainsi. C'était plus fort que lui. 

Que valait le futur ? Dans un monde si terne et si décourageant. Le but en valait-il la peine ? 

C'était là toutes les pensées qui parcouraient Dean Winchester depuis la mort de Castiel. 

Cherchant son but. 

Dans un monde qui n'avait plus ce qu'il cherchait.


End file.
